


No Good Reason

by Alluraallie



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Author can't decide which nickname to use so uses all 3- Haechan Hyuck Donghyuck, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Haechan is a little bit of an asshole, I'm Sorry, Light Bondage, M/M, Mention of the regular challenge, Overstimulation, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, it's not actually that sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alluraallie/pseuds/Alluraallie
Summary: “You ignore me for weeks and then lash out whenever I so much as say a word to you, and now you want forgiveness?”“No, I just- It’s-” Donghyuck didn’t really know how to end that sentence. Truth be told, there wasn’t a good reason for his actions. After all, he was doing this on purpose.“Well Hyuck, you better have a good fucking reason this time,” and with that, Mark slammed the door to his room and Donghyuck realized he might’ve gone too far.orDonghyuck comes up with a plan to get Mark to have more sex with him, but it backfires and Donghyuck realizes that he isn't as happy in his relationship as he thought
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 283





	No Good Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back! It's been a while. 
> 
> I've been working on this for SO LONG and this fic is honestly my baby, so thanks for taking the time to read!
> 
> This work is explicit, but the smut is near the end so if you want to skip it, stop at "Well maybe at first.." to "When Mark didn't cuddle him fast enough..."
> 
> I'm actually working on the laundry chronicles next chapter (for real this time) so if you're waiting for that, it will start again soon!
> 
> Thank you so much to my editors Liz, M, and C! Couldn't have done it without you!

“Was this what you wanted?! For us to stop talking? Because Hyuck, I really don’t want to do this again.” Mark’s voice started out strong, but through the second half his voice broke; the vulnerability and hurt his boyfriend was so desperately trying to hide had come out without him realizing. “You ignore me for weeks and then lash out whenever I so much as say a word to you, and now you want forgiveness?”

“No, I just- It’s-” Donghyuck didn’t really know how to end that sentence. Truth be told, there wasn’t a good reason for his actions. After all, he was doing this on purpose.

“Well Hyuck, you better have a good fucking reason this time,” and with that, Mark slammed the door to his room and Donghyuck realized he might’ve gone too far.

\--

Johnny-hyung always had good advice. Usually that advice came in the form of sitting down late at night in front of their computers; sometimes it was a stern talking to after he did something particularly bad, but this time it came in the form of an offhand comment during Weekly Idol. They were playing a game where they had to pick a question out of a hat that the other members couldn’t see and choose someone who best answered that question. Haechan got the question that read “Who is the most awkward to eat with?” He pondered it for a while, but he truly could not think of anyone. He originally chose Jungwoo because he was gone for a while, but he changed his answer to Johnny at the end. The important bit of information in all of this came when he was deciding who to change his answer to. Johnny made a quiet comment to Mark when he was standing close enough to hear. Since Haechan had used the words, “in the past” in his original explanation, Johnny looked to Mark and whispered, “Is he talking about you?” Mark’s eyes flashed with recognition and that’s what made Haechan remember- the “epic” fight from 2 years ago.

A petty fight that was started over Donghyuck not taking practice seriously and ended in a super dramatic reconciliation, confession, then new boyfriend and some delicious make out sessions if he does say so himself. That got him to thinking...his and Mark’s relationship was going strong as of late, but they lacked the time lately for “other things”, and honestly, if he had to jack off alone one more time, he was going to lose it. A plan began brewing in his mind. No one would know on the outside, but the inner part of himself that helped create the Regular challenge laughed in delight.

It was a simple plan really, all it involved was pissing Mark off, an art form that he had perfected over the years.

It would only take a couple of well-timed comments and some not-so-subtle avoidance tactics to make Mark crack. Just like many times before, Mark would confront him, he’d get attention, and then swing this in the spicy direction he was so desperately craving. He would wait until after promotions; they were always a crazy time and he didn’t think he and Mark needed that extra stress even if it was all in good fun.

  
\--

They were in the waiting room for their third performance of Kick It. The initial anxiousness of performing had died down and everyone was relaxing in their own ways. For Donghyuck, that meant going around and exploiting his members for hugs. Of course, his first instinct was to go bother his boyfriend for affection, but when he tried he was pushed away with a grumbled “Hyuck I’m having a conversation right now, go bother someone else,” gesturing to Yuta, with barely a glance in his direction. Yuta laughed at Mark’s obvious annoyance, but shot a sympathetic glance his way.

Whatever. He wasn’t upset. Change of plans, he was going to put this into action before promotions were over. This was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Mark being annoying and Doyoung being available; the perfect recipe for causing heads to turn.

He again took into consideration the extra stress, but ultimately, they were both adults now; they would be able to separate work from their personal lives unlike when they were younger. It wouldn’t be a big deal if he started today.

He spotted his target sitting on his phone in the corner of the room. Doyoung was not usually one to play along with his little games, so he was going to take some creative liberties to get the scene he wanted.

“Doyoung-ah, Doyoung-ah,” he said quickly, walking over to him.

Doyoung let out a heavy sigh. “Would it kill you to show me basic respect?”

He didn’t dignify that with a response and sat down directly on Doyoung’s lap.

Doyoung moved his hands away in frustration.

“Haechan please, I’m trying to monitor my performance from yesterday.”

“But hyuuung, Mark’s being mean to me.”

“And what does that have to do with me?”

“You can be my replacement entertainment.”

If there’s one thing Doyoung hated it, it was being second-best or a replacement for anything. And if there’s two things he knows about Doyoung, it’s that he also really loves him and is overly protective even if he pretends to hate the attention.

In a fit of annoyance, he pushed Hyuck off and since he wasn’t holding onto anything, leaned back far enough that he started to fall.

That caused Doyoung to instantly spring into protective parent mode and reached down to catch Donghyuck while simultaneously leaning over him, causing them to be in a precarious position in which Doyoung had a grip around his waist and their faces were two inches from each other.

Thanks to the distressed sounds from both of them, the entirety of the room spared a glance at the pair (exactly what he wanted). After freezing for a couple seconds, they both regained their composure.

“Ah really? I almost died!” Haechan said dramatically.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked (there it is).

Haechan just huffed indignantly and cuddled into Doyoung’s arms.

\--

  
Over the next few days, Haechan continued his scheme of trying to piss Mark off every chance he could. One such time was yesterday when he was in the kitchen grabbing a snack. He was considering his options. He didn’t want to go for something too heavy, they had another comeback soon. His face couldn’t be puffy. A few moments later, he heard footsteps thud onto the floor behind him.

“Hey Haechan, could you hand me my phone charger in the kitchen?” Mark asked, walking out of his room.

He almost did it out of instinct before stealing a glance Mark’s way and noticing he didn’t even look at him when he asked, his eyes glued to his phone. Donghyuck didn’t want to admit it to himself, but it stung. Partly, the lack of attention had been on his own part, he was avoiding him after all, but sometimes he wished Mark would pick up when he wanted attention. He wondered what was going on in that head of his sometimes. Most of the time Mark Lee was someone who wore his emotions on his sleeve. If he was upset at you, a frown couldn’t help but make its way across his face. If he was excited, he couldn’t stop moving around, bubbly and bright as ever, making some ridiculous noise. If he was mad at his performance, he furrowed his eyebrows and couldn’t be consoled no matter how much Donghyuck tried to convince him with the promise of “next time, he’d do better.” And if he was feeling especially in love with Donghyuck, he would look at him like he was the only thing in the world, eyes shining brilliantly, refusing to look away until Donghyuck told him to stop because he was embarrassed. Hyuck didn’t want to admit it, but he missed that look most of all.

“...chan. Hyuck. Donghyuck!”

Hyuck snapped out of it when he heard Mark’s voice calling again, his eyes now meeting his with a questioning expression on his face. Hyuck just shook his head.

Mark continued when he realized Haechan wasn’t going to respond, “Could you get my phone charger for me? It’s right next to you.”

“Why? Are you incapable of coming over here yourself?” Hyuck snappily replied.

Mark sighed in frustration. “C’mon man. Why are you being so difficult these days?”

“I’m not. I just don’t have time for stupid things like this,” and with that, Donghyuck turned on his heel and strolled off towards his room.

With one final glance behind him, he saw Mark rubbing his temples, exasperation apparent on his face. Donghyuck smiled.

  
\--

Now Hyuck wasn’t avoiding Mark per se...but maybe he was skipping out on some of the usual things they did together. He purposely “missed” activities (like movie nights) that included Mark, blew him off when he invited him to eat, and overall clung to the other members (namely Taeil) like a lifeline. At least Taeil always gave him the attention he wanted.

“Baby! Hyung!” Haechan said excitedly. He made his way to where Taeil was sitting on his bed and curled up next to him. “What are you doing?”

“Watching workout videos. I need to add some more to my routine. The usual butterfly isn’t cutting it these days,” Taeil replied.

Hyuck made a noise of affirmation and laid his head on Taeil’s shoulder, but for some reason he couldn’t get comfortable. He looked out the window. The sun was low in the sky. Every few seconds he squirmed around trying to get comfortable at Taeil’s side. Eventually, Taeil let out a sigh.

“Haechannie, you know I love you, but why don’t you go bother Mark or something. I think he’s alone in his room right now. I’m going to need to get up and practice this stuff in a minute.”

Hyuck immediately put on his pouty voice. The one that Taeil always gave him what he wanted after.

“But hyung, Mark’s being mean to me. He doesn’t want to hang out or cuddle.”

Taeil raised an eyebrow at him. “Did he say that or are you assuming that?”

Haechan shrugged, averting his eyes down.

“I don’t know what guy wouldn’t want to hang out with his boyfriend. Maybe he’s just stressed. You know he’s preparing for a SuperM comeback as well.”

Haechan mumbled an “I know,” and Taeil smiled knowingly in response.

“If he wants my attention, this time he’s going to have to work for it. I feel like I’m always the one asking for affection. I’m tired of it. I know eventually he’ll have to say something to me.

Taeil fixed him with a ‘you’re planning on doing something mischievous again aren’t you?’ look, but ultimately decided not to comment. Stopping Haechan from getting into trouble wasn’t his job anyway. He’d let Taeyong or Doyoung deal with it.

\--

Today was going to be a good day. Since practicing for Punch was taking a larger toll than expected on their bodies due to the demanding choreo and unrelenting schedule, their manager-hyung suggested they all take the day off. On most days, Donghyuck would be content with staying in the dorms all day, playing video games with Johnny, but he was unexpectedly restless today. The next comeback was right around the corner and the nervousness and excitement was bubbling up inside him like it always did during this time. Taeyong-hyung absolutely forbade him from going to the practice room or he’d “not give him cuddles until promotions were over” and that was not a bargain Donghyuck was willing to make. He was just about to text Jeno to see if he wanted to hang out when Yuta entered the living area shouting “I’m going shopping in 20 minutes if anyone wants to come!” Taeil, Mark, Johnny, Jungwoo, and himself ended up agreeing to go together.

Now that Donghyuck was met with the warm afternoon breeze of downtown Seoul, his mood instantly lifted. He had Taeil on his arm and he felt like nothing could bring him down, except… in the corner of his eye he saw Mark and Jungwoo side by side and Mark was doubling over in laughter from something Jungwoo had said. He couldn’t help the longing sigh that escaped his lips. As much as it hurt him to admit, he was jealous. Not in the way most would assume, he obviously knew Jungwoo had no intention of stealing Mark away and Jungwoo and Mark were close, so there’s no reason he should be feeling this way. Taeil stopped chatting with him about his newest playlist sometime after Hyuck got lost in his thoughts. Taeil’s hand ruffling his hair snapped him out of his spiraling ruminations on where he and Mark went wrong.

“You know, you could just go talk to him about this?” Taeil spoke, with a tone more like a quiet suggestion rather than an obvious push.

Hyuck only sighed deeper. “No hyung, this time I don’t want to. He should come to me for once.”

Taeil nodded. “Okay, I understand. But don’t let this turn into something bigger than it is. You know it’ll only end up harder down the road.”

Haechan let a small smile spread across his lips to show Taeil he took what he said into consideration.

It’ll be fine. He had this under control.

\--

At some point, the hyungs and him had entered an U.S.-based store. Donghyuck couldn’t remember the name. Something that started with an A. They wandered around for a little while, all spreading out to look at clothes in their respective styles. Him and Jungwoo tried on hats while making stupid poses and walking down a makeshift runway (AKA the aisle). They were recording each other on their phones and Haechan was laughing so hard, his sides were hurting. They soon separated again to go to different corners of the store.

Haechan was looking at some neutral colored button-ups when he bumped into someone. He looked up to stutter out an apology and was surprised to see his boyfriend in front of his face. They both looked at each other for a few seconds, neither one knowing what to say. Mark clearly knew Hyuck was avoiding him now and Hyuck also wasn’t willing to give it up. Mark finally offered up an awkward, but sweet smile and put his hand up. Whether it was an awkward wave or attempt at a handshake, Hyuck didn’t know, but he quickly moved to the other side of Mark to continue searching through the rack after offering a tight-lipped smile. Mark continued to search the rack on the other side, the silence almost deafening between them as the hangers clanged against the rack. Hyuck hated this. He hated this so much. He wanted to go somewhere else where this horrible tension wouldn’t be killing his ears. He focused his attention back to the clothes, finally settling on one he liked. Pulling it off the rack and checking the size, he was surprised to see a word in English he wasn’t yet familiar with. “Unisex.” Hmm, the closest word he knew to that was “sexy,” but that wouldn’t make any sense, would it?

“Unisex better mean sexy because that’s how I’m gonna look when I put this on,” Hyuck exclaimed out loud, on instinct. It came from years of never resisting the urge to tell a joke, no matter how stupid.

Suddenly, he remembered something doubly stupid. The fact that Mark was the only one next to him. He whipped his head around only to see Mark covering his mouth while his shoulders shook, before letting out a full-blown laugh and leaning over while clapping. The look on his face was one very familiar to Hyuck. The one that first encouraged him to keep saying these kinds of things out loud to get that same reaction from Mark. He couldn’t help the fond smile that spread across his face until it reached his eyes. Then, Mark made eye contact with him. Seeing a smile on Hyuck’s face must have encouraged him to come over because soon he put a tentative hand on his shoulder while trying to explain the meaning through his giggles.

“It mean- ah it means- it means that women-,” Mark lets out an unattractive wheeze, “-women and men can wear it,” his giggles eventually trailing off into silence, the look of joy on his face never fading.

“Ah okay,” he said quietly, trying to stop himself from relishing in the physical contact too much.

“Want to go try this on together? I was just about to head to the dressing room,” Mark asked, holding up a pair of jeans and a shirt.

Donghyuck nearly nearly said yes, until he remembered his plan to get Mark angry at him.

He spit back, “Who said I wanted to go with you?” and began shuffling through the rack again, his eyes no longer on Mark because if they stayed on him, Donghyuck was sure he would crack.

On any normal day, this would be a funny banter between the two of them, but Donghyuck made sure to lace the statement with more venom than necessary to get the point across.

He heard Mark inhale with intent to respond before just shuffling past him, bumping him in the process.

Hyuck forced his head to not follow in the direction of Mark’s footsteps. One step closer to his goal.

\--

He was on edge.

Okay, to be fair, they were all on edge. Punch was about to be released (3 days until comeback to be exact) and they’d been spending hour upon grueling hour in the practice room, sweat dripping down his back now a welcome distraction rather than disgusting.

Everything was coming down to the wire and to top it all off, there was one step in the choreography he kept missing by just half a beat that was frustrating him to no end. Taeyong calling them to get into formation repeatedly was hitting him like a sharp ringing his ears and the step he was missing haunting him like a bad habit. By the time they were done that day, it had to be at least 2 am.

Hyuck was ready to collapse and ran to the shower (he was a pro-speed showerer, the title courtesy of Huang Renjun) before slamming his face into his pillow.

“Guys! I know we all want to sleep, but come on out here for a second!” Taeyong’s voice suddenly rang through the 5th floor. As Haechan peeled his dying limbs from the bed sheets, he distantly wondered how Taeyong could even manage speaking that loud after yelling out counts all day.

Everyone entered the living room in various states of disarray. Haechan just had on a long shirt and boxers, Johnny in a towel, and Doyoung was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, meanwhile Taeyong was still fully dressed with bags under his eyes. They all stared at Taeyong and implored him to continue.

“The company just called and said some of the backing vocals got lost and distorted. We need to get to the studio tomorrow by 7 am sharp to re-record before the comeback.”

Haechan let out a loud sound of disgust that came out like a whine. He turned and saw Johnny’s expression which ended up being slightly raised eyebrows and a shake of the head, and Doyoung slapped his forehead and let his hand fall down his face slowly like if he couldn’t see anything, his problems might go away.

“I know, I know,” Taeyong sympathized, pure exhaustion leaking through his eyelids, “But what’s done is done.”

Despite Doyoung seeming the most stressed of anyone, he spoke up, “Did you tell the others?”

“Called them before I called you,” Taeyong responded exasperatedly, offering Doyoung a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“But doesn’t Mark have to meet with the SuperM team tomorrow morning?” Doyoung shot back, like he had just remembered.

“I know. He’ll have to record first if they need him, then go straight to the meeting from there. That’s all he can do.”

Donghyuck had forgotten all about that. Mark had told him a couple weeks back that preparations for the SuperM comeback were starting soon. Knowing Mark, he was probably laying in bed right now on his phone and not sleeping like he should, running his hands through his hair in frustration, but also refusing comfort from anyone.

In times like these, the members would look to Hyuck to get him to talk. He’d quietly tap on Mark’s door before tiptoeing inside and sitting himself on the edge of his bed. Then after a couple minutes, neither of them speaking, just communicating with their eyes, Mark would open his arms and Hyuck would sit in his rightful place in between. Humming in contentment when Mark ran his fidgety hands through his hair rather his own.

\--

  
When Doyoung pulled him out of bed at 6:30, his head hurt like hell and he couldn’t remember falling asleep, but his eyes must’ve closed at some point. Dragging his body to the car almost felt as horrible as it did when he woke up and realized his leg was still broken.

His eyes searched for Mark when they were loading everyone in. Ah he must’ve taken a separate car due to his jam-packed schedule. The whole car ride, he couldn’t stop moving. Was Mark doing alright? He didn’t go there last night. He probably couldn’t sleep. He probably stayed up all night watching stupid Youtube videos and no one was there to tell him to go to sleep before he stayed up too long. Why does he never sleep before packed days like this? He’s told him a million times that it will only make him feel worse when the sun rises. What if he-

He saw him. Stone-faced, talking to the music director about something. Donghyuck desperately tried to catch his eye, tried to gauge how he’s feeling. Mark refused to meet his eyes; he was outright staring him down at this point. He pried his eyes away when he got tapped on the shoulder and then Taeyong’s directing him to the booth.

“They want you to go first so they have a sample,” Taeyong directs.

Haechan obediently walked to the booth. The director seemed to sense his mood and attempted to lift his spirits with a hearty, “You always do an amazing job Haechan, just do what you did last time, okay?”

Though his throat felt tight and his heart felt ready to burst out of his chest, he made it through with minimal mishaps.

His frame of mind feels significantly lighter after the session; he saw Mark walk in behind him and for the first time in weeks, he offered a friendly smile and pat on the shoulder. What he didn’t expect was Mark to shake off his hand so forcefully that it returned to his own chest in less than a second.

Well there goes his good mood. He knows Mark must be stressed and he shouldn’t hold it against him, but didn’t even say anything to him. He genuinely tried to offer encouragement, extend an olive branch from all the madness, and yet he refused. Mark was the reason for the fight in the first place and yet he failed to realize his part once again. The entire reason he was doing any of this was so Mark would notice. To just notice there was something wrong with their relationship. To take initiative for once. Hyuck was the one who should be upset.

You know what? Forget it. Forget trying to be nice and putting this behind us.

As he stood back in the waiting room, Taeyong caught his eye. He must’ve looked distraught because he immediately sidled up to him.

“Everything go okay in there? The director said you did a fantastic job,” Taeyong mentioned, concern lacing his expression.

“Yeah everything went fine,” he said back, not bothering to hide his discontentment.

Apparently that answer did nothing to quell Taeyong’s worries because he continued prying. “Then what’s got you feeling like this?”

“Nothing. I’m just tired,” he responded, turning his head away.

He heard Taeyong sigh. “This isn’t about you and Mark is it?”

He whipped his head around, speaking louder than necessary. “Who told you that? Was it Taeil?”

Taeyong responded back calmly, “Johnny actually. He said he hadn’t seen Mark in your room for a while. What’s going on? Do you need me to talk to him?”

Hyuck clenched his fist. The last thing he needed was Taeyong trying to mediate his relationship issues. He took a deep breath. “Hyung, everything’s fine. If Mark has a problem, he can come talk to me.” He walked over to start up a conversation with Jungwoo, not giving the leader any time to respond.

A couple minutes later, Mark and the director walked out of the room.

“Haechan, could you come back to the booth for a minute? Mark has a suggestion for your ad lib on the second verse that I think would make it sound more cohesive.”

Mark did this a lot. He’s so musically inclined. Always listening, scrutinizing, and making adjustments when necessary. A true producer. Especially in Dream, he’d always give everyone advice and they’d all look to Mark for his opinion when in the recording booth. He had a knack for knowing what sounds good. He did this a lot, but today? Donghyuck wanted none of it.

“If Mark has a problem with the way I sing, he can take it up with me,” he shot back, looking directly at Mark.

“Haechan! Apologize for speaking-”

“Donghyuck, I’m just trying to make the song sound better. Put aside your own pettiness for once and listen to me for the sake of work,” Mark glared, his tone stable and stubborn.

“How about you stick to rapping? I think I know more about singing than you do. And maybe you should try to control things that are important for once instead of the way I sing!”

For one full second, you could feel everyone holding their breath. And in that one second, he knew he had royally fucked up.

“Lee Donghyuck! You better-”

He bowed apologetically to the director before Taeyong could even finish his sentence and bolted out of the room.

He felt fifteen again, hiding in the SM bathrooms while he cried over Mark Lee. Only this time, he had himself to blame. That’s where he stayed until Johnny came to bring him to the car.

\--

The car ride home was quiet. Donghyuck didn’t take all the credit for it considering everyone was probably exhausted. Taeyong was in the other car and he didn’t know who to thank for that small blessing (most likely either Doyoung or Johnny). He really wasn’t in the mood to be chewed out right now.

When they returned to the dorm, he returned to his room as inconspicuously as possible (meaning everyone stared at him) and shut the door. He shoved his face into his pillow\ and took a deep breath before screaming into it as loudly as he could. Only then, did his shoulders sink and the tension from his body finally dissipate. He didn’t want to talk to anyone for a month, but he knew that wasn’t feasible.

“Is it safe to come in now?” Johnny spoke softly through a crack in their door.

“Yeah, hyung” Haechan replied, his face still shoved in the pillow.

When he heard the door swing open, he chanced at glance at Johnny.

He had that expression on his face again. The one where he’s going to get a stern, yet loving lecture. Better him than Taeyong.

He watched him sit down on his bed and wait for Haechan to do the same before he started talking.

“So, what’s going on?” Johnny started. Typical Johnny, no anger, no judgement, no pressure, just an open floor so Donghyuck can speak his mind. He loved Johnny-hyung. Doesn’t save him any embarrassment though.

“You’re going to think it’s stupid,” Hyuck starts.

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t. But what’s important is that it upset you, so we’re going to talk about it.”

When Johnny made no move to leave, he finally relented.

After a poorly conveyed attempt to explain what’s been going through his head the past two weeks, Johnny spoke up.

“So essentially what I’m getting here is, you tried to make Mark angry because you were bored and then it got out of control and backfired? Really Haechan? I thought you learned something after all these years.”

Okay, so maybe he didn’t tell him the whole truth...

“Well uh- it wasn’t exactly because of boredom. More because um we haven’t been as intimate-”

“Okay! Okay, I got it. You’re so lucky I convinced Taeyong to let me do this because you’d be getting the ‘birds and the bees’ from him right now.”

“Birds and the bees? What does that mean?”

Johnny started, “You know what? Forget it- wait, you know how sex works right?”

Hyuck was sure if he wasn’t already bright red, he was now. “Hyung, I am twenty years old.”

Johnny didn’t even flinch. “Okay, good. So what’s the next step?”

He sighed. He knew what the next step was. The most difficult one.

“I have to talk to Mark.”

“We’re on the same page. That’s a good start. Do you know what you want to say?”

Hyuck pondered for a few minutes. He guessed he’d have to explain why he started being irritating in the first place and apologize.

“And what else?”

“I have to tell him what’s been bothering me.”

“Absolutely. You know Haechan, if you never tell someone what they’re doing wrong, they’ll never know. No one’s a mind reader. And us older hyungs are sometimes better at picking up mood changes, but that comes from experience. You know Mark pretty damn well and you know he’d never do anything to purposefully upset you.”

Hyuck raised an eyebrow.

“You know what I mean!” Johnny laughed, “He’d never do something to genuinely hurt you. He loves you. Trust me, I get all the three am text messages.”

What Johnny said triggered something in him and the floodgates were opened. He really missed Mark. These last two weeks sucked.

Johnny came over to his side of the bed and hugged him.

When the tears finally subsided, Hyuck asked, “Do you know what time he gets home?”

“I think around 10 tonight,” Johnny responded, “I’ll let you know when he texts me.”

The original plan was a bust. Now the new plan was to fix his relationship.

\--

  
10:34 pm

 **Johnny-hyung:** He’s home

When the door slammed on him less than a minute later with an angry “you better have a good reason this time” preceding it, he should’ve expected as much.

Now, as he sat on his bed, the reality of what he had done came crashing down. Mark was right. He was an asshole. As someone who slammed the door on others quite often, he never realized how much it hurt. But he knew Mark, and knew that he needed time to be angry before he’d listen to him. It really started out as an innocent joke; he figured the moment it got serious was when he realized that he wanted more affection from Mark than he was getting...and instead of talking about it, he got mean. It seemed incredibly stupid in hindsight. What sucked even more was that now when he wanted comfort the most, he couldn’t get it from the one he wanted.

\--

  
Three days without talking later, Donghyuck was getting restless. The only reason this was the case at all was because they were all so busy between Mark and Taeyong having meetings for SuperM and performing on music shows. They barely had time to themselves and more often than not, Hyuck ended up face down in a pillow and unconscious before anyone had a chance to converse with him.

He was reaching his limit though, going as far as to ask Taeyong for Mark’s schedule so he’d know when a good time to ambush him was. Taeyong reluctantly told him that Mark would be free Thursday evening a little earlier than usual with the promise that he would “fix whatever this is.” Which is Taeyong-speak for “Mark refuses to tell me what’s going on and I really don’t want to use my authority as leader to get involved, but I will if this isn’t solved in the next week.”

He waited up in the kitchen for an hour with the excuse of wanting to practice a new recipe. When he finally saw Mark walk through the door, he gauged his condition as subtly as he could. Because as much damage as he already caused, he didn’t want to talk to Mark if he was overly stressed out because 1. He didn’t want to stress him out even more and 2. They wouldn’t have a productive conversation that way. Neutral expression, unfurrowed brows, quicker than usual walk (that could be because he saw Donghyuck), he looked content. The meeting must have gone smoothly. Perfect.

He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Nervous? Why was he nervous? This was Mark, his boyfriend, but more importantly, his best friend of six years.

“Hyung, can we talk?”

He heard a deep sigh come from the other side of the door.

He walked in. Mark was mid-changing shirts and didn’t look up when he spoke.

“Hyuck, I really can’t do this anymore. I-” Another sigh. “I can’t keep doing this where we fight and at the end of the day I don’t even know why.”

He pauses as if considering his next words carefully. Hyuck sees it again. The sadness in his eyes, as if nothing would pain him more than to meet his eyes right now, but he does anyway.

“I’m starting to think that maybe we shouldn’t have done this. Us. Maybe we were better off as friends after all.”

The tightness in his chest was immediate, constricting his heart like tangled vines. This was it. This was the worst case scenario. There was no way he was letting Mark pull away like this. So he said the only thing he could think of.

“Remember when we were fifteen and I stole your ice cream after we snuck out the dorms and you swore to never talk to me again? Or when we were seventeen and you snapped at me because I kept playing around and messing up the choreo? We didn’t get along for three weeks? Can you believe that?” He let out a self-deprecating laugh, “I think us fighting is inevitable, but we always get through it.”

“But we’re not kids anymore Hyuck. We can’t act like this anymore. I still don’t know why you were so pissed at me in the first place,” Mark almost whines.

“I know and I’m sorry for acting the way I did, but Mark I missed you so much,” Donghyuck responds wistfully, hoping that Mark felt the distance like he did.

Hyuck watched him inhale and exhale once, “Of course I missed you too Hyuck. I missed you telling jokes in my ear, your laughter, my hands in your hair, your eyes when you lay next to me,” he continues frustratingly, but-”

“Then don’t give up. Please,” Donghyuck pleads.

“What’s going on Hyuck?”

“Okay, you’re going to think this is really stupid…” “Oh, I already do,” Mark interjects. “But I guess I was really sad that we haven’t had time to ourselves lately and you hadn’t touched me in a while-,” he looked down because he had some sense of shame left, “and it really upset me, and I wanted you to notice, but you didn’t so I wanted to make you notice.”

“Touch you? I always touch you though,” Hyuck saw the gears turning in Mark’s head. It’s times like this he resents having a boyfriend this dense.

Hyuck puts his hands on his face and curses softly in exasperation. “Not like that, like...sex.”

“Oh my god Hyuck, is this really about sex?” Mark looked about ready to kick him out of the room.

“No! I mean yes, but it’s more than that. I got so frustrated that you wouldn’t show me affection when you would do it with the other guys. Then I got even more frustrated that you wouldn’t ask me what’s wrong when I got upset. And I took it way too far and I’m sorry, I really am. I just thought that when you get a boyfriend they’re supposed to notice when you’re upset or angry or frustrated, and that they give you hugs and sweet words, but I never considered that it was just you. And it’s not a bad thing because I love you the way you are. I have to tell you when I’m upset because you can’t read my mind. Never have and never will. We’ve always been like this and I was stupid to think we’d change.”

Mark’s eyes softened. He was mulling over Donghyuck’s words. It was clear in the way his brows furrowed and he ran a hand through his hair. Hyuck was incredibly tempted to reach out and smooth it down again. It wasn’t until Mark moved his mouth that his attention was drawn back.

“Donghyuck, I don’t think that’s stupid. You’re right. I suck at paying attention sometimes, especially when I’m preoccupied. I need to be better and I’m sorry. And I’ll try to be more affectionate with you when we’re out. It’s just- how can I say this- it’s so different I guess. I’ve been your friend longer than I’ve been your boyfriend and it’s hard to break the habit shoving you away. I’m not a touchy person and it’s what I’m used to. I love you and that’s how I’m used to loving you, so be patient with me, please?”

Hyuck felt his stomach lift and for the first time in weeks, he felt like they were getting somewhere.

Mark breaks eye contact with him.

“But you really hurt me Hyuckie. I spent so many nights trying to figure out what I did wrong and I couldn’t. I wanted to reach out, but I didn’t want to make it worse. Not when it already seemed like you didn’t want to talk to me.”

Hyuck didn’t miss the way Mark’s eyes shook. He couldn’t resist any longer. Hyuck shoved himself between Mark’s arms, wrapping his own around his waist. He felt Mark’s arms curl around his neck and tried to ignore the wetness on his shoulder and his own tears stinging his eyes.

After a couple minutes, Mark spoke up again. “Only you could make me cry like this Lee Donghyuck.”

Hyuck let out an airy giggle, “If it makes you feel any better, I sobbed after I yelled at you.”

Normally, Hyuck would hold his pride and not tell Mark when he cried, but he knew there’s nothing more that Mark hated than crying in front of anyone.

Haechan pulled back examining Mark’s face up close. His eyes were now puffy on top of the bags, no doubt he hadn’t been sleeping well lately. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest at having been one of the causes of that. He leaned forward and kissed his tear tracked cheeks once, twice, and then three times before Mark pushed him and called him a sap. To which Hyuck inquired “which one of us is crying right now?”

“Can we get through this? I want to do this with you,” Donghyuck cautiously spoke.

“I don’t want to fight anymore,” Mark responds sternly, then softens, “but I want this. I want us. I can’t remember the last time I wanted to kiss you so badly.”

Hyuck giggles, his cheeks dusted pink.

“What’s stopping you?” He draws close to Mark, tilting his head up as if daring him to make the first move. And to his delight, Mark leans in.

If Donghyuck wasn’t sure if Mark was still madly in love with him, he was now. A memory suddenly comes to fruition. It’s him and Mark sitting in their shared room, seventeen and eighteen years old respectively, looking at each other as if they were meeting for the first time. Mark leaned in and Donghyuck met him halfway. They were overeager, too much spit, and their teeth hit, but somehow it was perfect.

Hyuck smiled against Mark’s lips at the recollection causing Mark to pull back. Hyuck barely gave him time to think before he leaned back in, a newfound fire within him. He coaxed open Mark’s mouth and took in everything he could, mapping out every corner with his tongue. He felt Mark moan into his mouth before he moved to Donghyuck’s neck.

The instant he felt Mark’s lips against his collarbone, he screwed his eyes shut and let out an embarrassing whine. Never mind. This might be hotter than when Mark’s angry. Either that or he’s reverting back to horny teenager.

“Wait what?”

Oh shit. Did he say that out loud? Mark did always say he was “very vocal.”

“Did you just say I’m hot when I’m angry?” Mark continued incredulously. Then he watched the moment it all came together in Mark’s head.

“Is that why you tried to make me angry?!”

“Well, maybe at first…” Donghyuck trailed off, refusing to make eye contact.

Mark just stood in shock for a second until what Hyuck said fully sunk in. He saw Mark’s scrunched brows soften, a glimmer in his eyes, and quirk of the mouth.

“So you’re saying you wanted something like this?”

Mark slowly walked forward until Hyuck had nowhere to fall but the bed. Mark followed him over, straddling his thighs. His eyes traced his body from shoulders to legs, giving in to the urge to squeeze his thigh when his eyes traveled to them. Hyuck resisted letting out a sound much higher pitched and embarrassing than the one he did. He also prayed that Mark didn’t notice that he was already embarrassingly hard.

Mark’s expression morphed into one of slight amusement at the sound and leaned closer to his ear, “You know all you had to do was ask if you wanted it rough baby.”

Donghyuck bit his lip. He was burning up inside. He was sure the flames would overtake him if Mark didn’t touch him soon. But as much as Mark’s words affected him, he refused to go down without a fight.

He pulled Mark in for a bruising kiss that took him off guard and wiped the smirk off his face. Donghyuck couldn’t hold back his smile. His tongue traced over Mark’s lip until he opened his mouth. He kissed him filthily, relishing in the spit that dropped down his chin and their tongues dancing together. Maybe Donghyuck was a bit overeager, but God he hadn’t been touched in so long and he needed Mark to get on with it.

“I thought you were in charge, but it seems like you can’t handle it,” Donghyuck said, eyes shining with mirth, intentionally adding fuel to the fire.

He saw Mark’s expression darken. It wasn’t long until Donghyuck’s arms were pinned above his head and he felt something being tied around them.

“Where did you get that?”

“A tie from one of my outfits, thought it might come in handy one day. I didn’t realize you wanted to be punished that badly,” Mark mentioned running his hands down Hyuck’s sides tantalizingly slow. He slid Donghyuck’s t-shirt over his head and pants down his thighs until he was completely exposed. Hyuck’s breath hitched as Mark leaned down to finish sucking a bruise at the juncture of his shoulder and collarbone.

“Beautiful,” he said, eyes tracing his skin. His voice trailed off into silence. “So needy. You’re so hard already and all we did was kiss.”

Hyuck couldn’t help it. He whined, pulling on the restraints stopping him from pulling Mark down again.

Upon hearing the sound, Mark’s eyes shot up. He smiled teasingly. “You want something babe?”

Hyuck whined again, cheeks turning pink. He knew what Mark wanted him to do.

“You’re going to have to ask nicely. I know you can. I’ve seen you ask Johnny to play games with you when he says he’s going to sleep.” Mark palmed him through his underwear and Hyuck hissed.

“Fuck me…”

“What was that?”

“Fuck me. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow, fill me up please. I need it.”

He watched Mark turn an embarrassing shade of red before stripping himself of his own clothes and the remainder of Donghyuck’s. Donghyuck sighed in ecstasy as he felt Mark’s hand pump his cock.

He couldn’t stop himself from letting out little sighs and yes’s, caught up in the feeling.

It wasn’t long until the click of a familiar bottle could be heard and a finger prodded his entrance.

“Tell me if it hurts too much, okay?”

Even after all this, Mark was still too sweet to him.

Hyuck rolled his eyes, “Mark if your cock isn’t inside me in the next five minutes, I’m going to walk to someone else’s room to get off.”

“I don’t think you’re in a position to start making demands.”

Then he felt Mark’s finger slam into his entrance before quickly adding one and two more fingers. Donghyuck was panting reaching that all too familiar pull in his stomach way quicker than he wanted to. When he felt Mark hit his prostate, he screamed out.

“I’m going to cum. Stop.”

Mark raised his eyebrow almost in a challenge. “Untouched baby?”

He makes a gurgling noise in his throat as he attempts to answer, “Well you haven’t- ahh exactly touched me in a while.”

“Then do it.”

Hyuck’s vision went white as Mark continued to slam his fingers into him and worked his cock through his orgasm. He desperately leaned up to kiss Mark during the end of it, licking into his mouth. When his kisses turned lazy, Mark spoke up again.

“Oh we’re far from done Hyuck. This is what you get for talking back to me.”

He felt Mark align his cock with his entrance. Shit this is not going to feel great.

Mark slammed into him in one motion with a loud moan as he covered his mouth to muffle his scream, his body desperately trying to adjust to the overstimulation he was feeling. Mark gave him little time to rest before going back in and building up a rhythm.

“I thought you said you could handle it,” Mark huffed straining to control himself from going faster, “Do you want me to stop?”

All he could manage was a shake of his head.

As Mark slammed his hips into him faster, the pain overwhelming and pleasurable all at once after, Hyuck felt tears fall down his cheeks. Mark’s expression instantly softened and he leaned down to kiss them away.

“You’re doing so good. You’re always so good for me Hyuck. So beautiful, you look so pretty like this.”

He whined at the praise, finally feeling his cock twitch again in interest.

“Almost there babe. You feel so good, oh my god,” Mark groaned, “I’m close.”

Hyuck felt Mark twitch inside him before familiar hot liquid filled him up.

Mark, panting, fell on top of him, lazily kissing his chest and whispering small, “So good’s” that reverberated through his chest. He quickly untied Hyuck’s restraints before flopping back down. Hyuck was embarrassed to admit that the feeling of Mark’s cum slowly leaking out of him only served to add more fuel to the embers that began to burn in his stomach. But Mark felt too good against him and he was content to fall asleep right now. He relished in these moments because Mark was only this clingy after sex.

Suddenly Mark raised his head, “Wait, are you still hard?”

Hyuck avoided eye contact, warmth high on his cheeks, “Yeah, but don’t worry about it. I’m happy laying here.”

“Let me suck you off real quick.”

Donghyuck’s widened eyes shot back to Mark who was looking incredibly determined and serious.

“Ow! Why did you hit me?” Mark exclaimed.

“Because you’re not allowed to say things like that with a straight face and still get embarrassed when I kiss you on the cheek in front of the other guys!”

Mark sputtered, “Well I- it’s just- I don’t-”

“Get on with it then,” Donghyuck said indignantly.

As soon as Mark’s lips were wrapped around his cock, he regretted ever considering turning him down.

Within minutes, his hands were gripping the sheets before tangling forcefully in Mark’s hair.

“You’re so good with your mouth-aah- why can’t you use it to get me off more often- hn- bastard.”

He felt Mark smile around him, spurring him on further.

It wasn’t long until he reached his release, Mark taking him through his orgasm until he was spent and exhausted.

When Mark didn’t cuddle him fast enough for his liking, Hyuck made grabby hands for him.

“We should clean up first.”

Hyuck whined in response.

He felt Mark smile against his neck. “You’ll regret it later Hyuck; I would offer showering together, but I don’t think the others would be fond of that. You know if Yuta sees us, you won’t be allowed back for a while.”

He pauses to kiss and bite at the spot under Donghyuck’s ear.

Hyuck sighs in contentment.

“And I really want you here.” Another. He has a point. Curse Mark and his mouth..and his uncanny ability to rile Donghyuck up. He knows he has sensitive ears.

“Alright, alright I’m showering. Stop it.” He pushes Mark away half-heartedly before forcing his exhausted form off the bed.

Mark grabs his arm before he leaves. When he turns around, Mark pulls him close enough so he can lean up and reach his ears. He strokes them gently before speaking softly,

“You always want attention, but when I give it to you, you get shy. Why?”

He’s doing it again. The look. The one where he’s completely in love with Donghyuck. His eyes were sparkling, prettier than he’d seen them in months, brighter than the light reflecting off of ice in the hot sun.

The heat reached the tips of his toes, so Haechan had to lean in and show him how it burned.

When he pulled away, Mark looked sufficiently dazed.

“See you after I shower.” Mark seemed too out of it to respond.

When Mark returned from the shower after his own, he all but tackled Mark to the bed. Mark chuckled before wrapping his arms around him. A couple moments of silence passed.

Mark sighed, “I’m sorry I haven’t been giving you too much attention lately. I’ve just been crazy busy.”

“Yeah you should feel bad,” he pouted.

“You know I love you right?”

Hyuck’s chest tightened and he pulled Mark in for a kiss trying as desperately as he could to portray all the love he felt bubbling up inside of him.

“I forgive you. And I love you too.”

“God, this is way easier than a couple years ago. You’d bite my head off before you forgave me.”

“Like you were any better, Mr. Holds a Grudge over a Stupid Prank for Two Months.”

Mark laughed. “I guess you’re right.”

“I’m sorry too, I should’ve told you I was feeling pushed aside.”

“I forgive you.” When Hyuck glanced back at him, he knew he meant it.

“Now stop talking and cuddle me properly,” Hyuck continued, feeling himself drift off.

He shifted into Mark’s side, his last thoughts being that maybe this turned out even better than he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! I appreciate all comments!
> 
> @whynothavefun16


End file.
